czarodziejkifandomcom-20200215-history
Rachelle Lefevre
'''Rachelle Lefevre zagrała Olivię Callaway w 6 sezonie, odcinku "Love's a Witch"''' Biografia Rachelle Marie Lefevre urodziła i wychowała się w Montrealu, w Quebece w Kanadzie. Jej ojciec jest nauczycielem języka angielskiego, a matka psychologiem. Rachelle ma trzy siostry i mówi zarówno po francusku jak po angielsku. Podczas gdy rodzina jej ojca pochodzi z Francji, Lefevre dorastała posługując się w większości językiem angielskim. Uczęszczała do Centennial Academy, prywatnego liceum, a później studiowała sztuki kreatywne w Dawson College. Studiowała teatr przez dwa lata w Walnut Hill School w Natick, w Massachusetts. Podczas pracy jako kelnerka w barze sushi w Westmount stały klient pomógł Lefevre w dostaniu się na casting do sitcomu „Student Bodies”. Nie dostała roli, jednak dyrektor castingu zadzwonił do niej z propozycją roli w kanadyjskim serialu „Big Wolf on Campus” w 1999, w którym zagrała Stacey Hanson. Lefevre wystąpiła w „Niebezpiecznym umyśle” (2002) wyreżyserowanym przez Geogre'a Clooneya. Pojawiła się również w filmach telewizyjnych takich jak „Przelotna znajomość” (2003) czy „Chłopak pilnie poszukiwany” (2003) i dostała rolę w komedii romantycznej „Hatley High” (2003). W 2004 roku zagrała Ettę Place w filmie „Legenda Butcha i Sundance'a”. Rachelle przeprowadziła się do West Hollywood, w Kalifornii tego samego roku i pojawiła się w filmach „Głowa w chmurach” oraz „Noel”, w których zagrała obok Penelope Cruz. W kwietniu 2004 roku Lefevre zagrała w filmie „Król rzeki” (2005) obok Edwarda Burnsa. Występowała również w sitcomie produkcji Foxa „Life on a stick” (2005) w roli Lily Ashton, pracowniczki baru z fast foodami w centrum handlowym. Wystąpiła gościnnie w wielu serialach telewizyjnych m.in. w „Czarodziejkach” (1998-2006) w roli Olivii Callaway i w piątym sezonie „Undressed” jako Annie Isles. Rachelle Lefevre wzięła udział w castingu do głównej roli kobiecej Annie Cartwright w „Life on Mars”, remake'u Davida E.Kelley'a oryginalnej serii BBC. Po nakręceniu odcinka pilotowego została jednak zastąpiona przez Gretchen Mol. Kariera *The Caller *Casino Jack *Barney's Version *The Pool Boys *The Deep End *Untitled John Wells Medical Drama *The Twilight Sage: New Moon *Better Off Ted *Do You Know Me *Twilight *The Summit *Eli Stone *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation *Swingtown *Life on Mars *Boston Legal *Prom Wars: Love Is a Battlefield *CSI: NY *Fugitive Pieces *The Closer *How I Met Your Mother *Suffering Man's Charity *What About Brian *Four Kings *The Class *Veronica Mars *The Legend of Butch & Sundance *Bones *Pure *The River King *Life on a Stick *Pool Guys *Noel *Head in the Clouds *Petits mythes urbains *The Big Thing *Picking Up & Dropping Off *Charmed *Hatley High *See Jane Date *Largo Winch *Deception *Undressed *Confessions of a Dangerous Mind *Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension *Bliss *Abandon *Dead Awake *Stardom *The Hunger *The Legend of Sleepy Hollow *Big Wolf on Campus Ciekawostki *Opuściła serial "Big Wolf on Campus", aby kontynuować studia, tak jak jej postać. * W oryginalnym pilocie serialu "Life on Mars" zagrała postać Annie Cartwright, ale później rola została ponownie obsadzona. Ostatecznie angaż dostałą Gretchen Mol, a imię postaci zostało zmienione na Annie Norris. * Ma trzy siostry. * Ukończyła twórcze studia artystyczne w Dawson College w Montrealu (Kanada), a następnie wyspecjalizowała się w edukacyji i literaturze na Uniwersytecie McGill w Montrealu (Kanada). *Przyjaźni się z aktorami ze Zmierzchu (2008): Ashley Greene, Kellan'em Lutzem i Nikki Reed. *Przed jej występem w Charmed, Rachelle występowała z Holly Marie Combs w filmie See Jane Date. W filmie także wystąpiła Charisma Carpenter, która w Czarodziejkach wcieliła się w rolę demonicznej wyroczni imieniem Kyra. Kategoria:Aktorzy